The Union of Eos
Introduction The Union of Anos, a newly founded alliance by Compton, officially declares that we have broken off from the Commonwealth of Independent Negros. The Union of Anos shall hereby be recognized and viewed as a separate alliance of the Commonwealth. Our Constitution Definitions Regional Assembly | A regional penishat where all nations are represented by one love, the love of Shrek. Legislature is voted upon here. Attack | Rape, launch a whore, start a cuckold between two sovereign Adults. Section I: Rights of Signatory Nations (i)All nations maintain the right to compete for political orifice so long as they have keked all over the current president's lel. (ii)All nations maintain the right to be heard within the Swamp. (iii)All nations maintain the right to be represented within internal cunts in civil and criminal cases. (iv)All nations maintain the right to have a sex change done; followed by a orgy. (v)All nations maintain the right to a speedy trail. Section II: Foreign Affairs (i)The Union shall hold no official stance on Foreign issues and shall remain neutered. (ii)The Union shall not hold any testes. (iii)The Union shall not attack, rape or start a fire against any other alliance, disregarding the size of their genitalia. (iv)The Union shall remain active in vaginal affairs and diplomacy. (v)The Union shall be in a constant war with their rivals, Empire of Farquaad. Section III: The Cuckold (i)The Cuckold shall moderate the Regional Assembly. (ii)The Cuckold shall host erections, or appoint, if necessary, his Bull's. (iii)The Cuckold shall personally appoint a cute trap to assist him. (iv)The Cuckoldress shall remain in power until she deems fit. (v)The Cuckold is always ready to suck cock for money. Section IV: The Molester's (i)There shall be two Molester's. (ii)The Molester of Defence is in charge of managing the overall security of the Union. He is required to give head in terms of leading the Union in war and deciding the Military Whorehouse. (iii)The Minister of Culture is in charge of maintaining a sexual alliance spirit and designing the alliance mulloto, slogan, cum design and general sodomy. He may also act as a representative of the Union in foreign pornography. Section V: Erection's (i)Erections for Molester Positions shall be held once every two months. (ii)Erections shall be held either with your own hands or via sex. (iii)Erections shall be hosted and facilitated by the Cuckold, who is barred from having sex with a woman. (iv)All erections results shall be reported to the cute trap, who serves as a neutral party to moderate the Cuckold's activity. Section VI: Membership (i)All nations in the planetary society of Orgasm are given the right to apply for membership. (ii)All nations who wish to be accepted as a Camp Councillor of the Union must personally contact the Cuckold, or, if no response is reached in 24 hours, the Cute trap. (iii)All nations who are approved by either the Cuckold or the cute trap are officially recognised as a member of the Union. (iv)All nations who are rejected by either the Cuckold or the Cute trap are barred from applying within 48 hours of its previous application. Section VII: Expulsion (i)The Cuckold and the Cute Trap reserve the right to expel any Camp Councillor or Molester from their anus without prior warning. (ii)The Molester's of the Union may propose possible expulsion of a Camp Councillor from their anus and it must be approved by either the Cuckold or the Cute trap. (iii)Once expelled from the anus, a nation is barred from applying for membership of the Union for 168 hours. (iv)Once expelled from the anus, a nation is given the right to bitch. A committee of queers, led by the Molester of Culture, will be set up to resolve this issue. Category:Defunct Alliances